quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Pengy D
Donald Waddlepengy, also known as Pengy D, is a King Penguin who lives in the United States of Antarctica. He is a PASCAR driver (he is in the Nobody Cares Racing team and his number is 65), and an EQF agent. Background Donald hatched in 1991, in Whiteout, a small town east of Blizzardville. However, in 1994, when Donald was 3 years old, his parents decided to move to South Pole City. They moved there, and Donald lived there with them for 15 years, until he grew up. Some time after that, Donald heard about PASCAR for the first time. As soon as that happened, he decided to become a driver. However, he soon forgot about that. When Donald was young, he was forced to go to school, like most of the other young penguins. He didn't like school very much, and he totally despised math. However, he understood that he needs to go there when he wants to become smart, so he still studied everything. Biography Some years later, Donald finished school. Soon after that, in 2009, he moved to Shiverpool. In 2011, Donald heard about PASCAR. After that, he became a driver and joined the Nobody Cares Racing team. His number is 65. During the USA Presidential Elections 2016, Donald voted for Bernie the Tour Guide. However, Megg won the elections instead. In December 2016, Donald was invited to join the EQF. He joined, and after that, he has helped the other EQF agents to fight against villains sometimes. Involvement Because Donald is an EQF agent, he has been involved in some classified EQF missions (which you don't know about). Also, because he is a PASCAR driver, he is involved in a lot of the PASCAR races. He has won twelve of them. PASCAR Career Waddlepengy's PASCAR career started in 2012 with racing for Pro Motorsports, one of the leading teams in the Semi-Pro series, who shut down their Peach Cup team in 2013. He drove the No. 71 and won one race, which would change his PASCAR Career forever, and under the awesome name, Pengy D. From 2013 to 2015, he drove the number 11 for Kendrick Motorsports, whose driver would later change to Alex Zimmerman (who at the time drove the No. 6 car). He won six races at that time. Then from 2016 to the present, NOBODY CARES Racing has had a contract with Pengy, and he has had 5 wins with the car. Personality Most of the time, Donald acts like an ordinary penguin. He likes to waddle around and meet new friends. Sometimes, he gives away autographs. Abilities and weaknesses One of Donald's abilities is that he is good at being a PASCAR driver, which is very useful because he is a PASCAR driver. He is also good at avoiding car crashes during races. Donald's biggest weakness is that he is afraid of that an aggressive driver might cause him to crash. Quotes *"I'm going to win this race." *"You lose." Gallery File:PengyD.png|Donald Waddlepengy, also known as Pengy D. File:PengyDCar.png|His PASCAR car. Trivia *He owns a blue puffle called Squeaker. Category:King Penguins Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:PASCAR Category:Penguins